Vehicles headlights serve several purposes. First, they allow the vehicle driver to see an area ahead of the vehicle. Second, headlights allow occupants of oncoming vehicles and pedestrians to see that a vehicle is approaching. Therefore, headlights provide additional visibility in low light conditions (e.g., at night, during storms, etc.).